


The Curse of Magic

by FlukeOfFate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Baelfire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlukeOfFate/pseuds/FlukeOfFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character song I wrote about Rumpel after the very first Rumbelle episode aired in 2012.  Posting it here from Fanfiction.net, Now with a link to the actual music!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was awkward to tag, because at the time I wrote this, I had no idea how accurate some of these lyrics would turn out to be.
> 
> Here is the actual music: https://soundcloud.com/flukeoffate/the-curse-of-magic

Those fairy tales of rags to riches,

Daring princes, evil witches,

Kisses that can conquer any curse.

 

A world where people want quick fixes,

Can you blame me for making wishes,

When life seems to go from bad to worse.

 

The promise of a magic wand,

Just wave it and the pain is gone,

Desperately I try to find my way.

 

I stole away into the night,

Victory was in my sight,

I didn't know the price I'd have to pay.

(I didn't understand the choice I made)

 

CHORUS:

*My cup is empty, my heart is chipped,

And now it seems I've lost my grip,

People slip away like sand,

This didn't go the way I'd planned

 

All this power amounts to nothing,

Can you make me believe in something,

You're the one thing that can save me now.

 

You were right, I was afraid,

I broke the deal that we made,

I wish you could come back to me somehow.

 

It's all my fault, the choice was mine,

I won't make that mistake this time,

Mirror mirror tell me what you see

 

The time will come, and we will pass,

One step beyond the looking glass,

We'll bypass any curse that comes to be.

(All I want now is to be set free)

 

CHORUS

 

BRIDGE:

This coward clings to broken trinkets.

And there's no magic that can fix this,

Please listen to the prayer I'm sending,

Can you please save my happy ending?

 

CHORUS


End file.
